Reconstructive surgical procedures often attach donor and prosthetic connection members to structural skeletal members of a patient. Often, bone grafts provide surgical attachment of reconstructive components such as tendons, ligaments, and prosthetic anchors. Various methods of attaching tissue, such as soft tissue, grafts or ligaments to bone have been employed. In anterior or posterior cruciate ligament reconstruction (ACL or PCL), for example, conventional approaches employ interference screws used to secure the graft against the walls of tunnels drilled in the tibia and the femur. The interference screws are wedged between the graft and a wall of the tunnel. To facilitate insertion and improve anchoring, some interference screws include cutting threads or other anchoring features. Alternately, in performing hip prosthesis surgery, it is frequently necessary or desirable to place bone graft material in the intramedullary canal of the femur in order to promote new bone growth. Insertion of harvested bone material at a surgical site facilitates regeneration of bone around the inserted anchors.